The Woman in White
by Wicked Eyes
Summary: Emrys, that was the name she had told Arthur. The name of the only man that can save Camelot from them. Merlin was not sure who they actually were, only that the last time someone had this affect on him was when the Dorocha attacked. Now Merlin was forced to help Arthur seek out Emrys while protecting his secret and those he held dearest to him. Eventual reveal fic!
1. One

**Authors Note:** Just like many people I had mixed feelings about the ending to the show. I honestly loved it and I think the writers did a great job of ending it where the watchers wanted more instead of making the show drag on. But, like many people I wanted to actually see Albion in full swing, I wanted to see what Merlin and Arthur's relationship was like after he revealed himself. So, I made this, a reveal fic! This will take place during the end of season 4/ the beginning of season 5. I hope you guys enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin

* * *

It was a nice trip considering they were checking out slave traders. It was about a three day travel north through The Forest of Baxt The battle was quick as the knights quickly disarmed the barbarians and freed those enslaved. Arthur cracked a quick joke about Merlin cowering in the corner, the knights laughed which caused Merlin to mumble something about them not being alive without his help under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur pried, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing," It was Merlin's turn to smirk, "Just that I've saves your royal ass more times than I can count."

"That's not saying much," Arthur and the rest, including Merlin, laughed. This kind of behavior was not uncommon on the lot's rides. It brought a sense of normalcy to their strange quests. They rode like this for a while, Gwaine telling wild bar tales, Merlin and Arthur bickering, the other knights laughing along. It was nothing special, just another ride.

When the sky began to turn a warm orange they had decided to set up camp for the night. Gwaine fetching firewood with Percival, Merlin cooking food, Leon settling in the horses. It had just turned dusk when they settled together, now about an hour later the only sources of light was the moon and the fire in the center of their camp. The night was quiet and fun for the most part. They didn't instantly set down to sleep, instead they sat around the fire and each took turn telling stories.

"I remember the look on his face when I told him," Leon was in the middle of telling a story from when Uthur was king. They had taken a ride to an outlying village where a sorcerer had started turning people that annoyed him into dogs. "He looked at me like I had an extra limb." The knights all chuckled at Leon's retelling. "I didn't-"

" _Emrys_ ," It was just a whisper, but clear and crisp in Merlin's mind. His face went white.

"Merlin are you okay?" He hadn't noticed Elyan staring at him, "it looks like you've just seen a ghost." At this the rest of the nights turned to him and Merlin was forced to give a fake smile.

"I'm fine, just tired is all," Merlin had noticed the king was not convinced, staring worriedly at his servant. "I'm fine, really," he added after none of the knights looked away.

" _Emrys_ ," There it was again, a clear and crisp voice calling out to him.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was stern.

"I think I need rest," He spoke faintly which worried the king. He had gripped the bottom of his tunic, his knuckles matching the color of his face, not many knew him by that name.

"I think that's best for all of us, we still have at least a two day journey to Camelot," this was Gwaine, who was just as worried about his friend as the king.

The group split up, Percival grumbling that he would take first watch, Arthur instantly going over to Merlin.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" He didn't speak too loud, not wanting to alarm anyone else.

"Yes, I just-" His voice died when he spotted a woman standing on the border of wood and clearing.

" _Emrys_ ," her mouth did not move but he knew it was her that was speaking. Time slowed. He unknowingly grabbed the king's arm, tightly locking his hand on the king's forearm. If Merlin only saw the woman's eyes he would have believed her to be older, at least 70 years of age, but when he looked at the rest of her body he saw that she was in fact only a couple of years older than him. Merlin went to speak but found his throat dry. "Be wary on the road you take," she spoke with power and wisdom, "the choices you make in upcoming time with seal the fate of Albion," Merlin realized why her voice sounded like it did, it was as if hundreds of different souls were talking to him at once, all directed by this one woman. " _They_ have been awoken and are here to take away the things you hold most dear, protect those dearest to you young warlock," he felt chills fall down his spine and his body fell frigid. "Be wary Emrys," at this the woman in the white dress turned into the darkness of the woods and time sped up. Merlin felt a breath escape from his lungs and when he breathed in again he felt nothing but ice fill his body. He collapsed into Arthur's arms.

* * *

"Are you okay Merlin?" He had noticed before that all the color in his friend's already pale face had left.

"Yes, I just-" His voice died as he looked into the emptiness of the forest. Merlin's hand gripped tightly onto the king's forearm. Arthur winced at the surprising strength of his servant. Merlin clenched his jaw, gripping even tighter.

"Merlin," Arthur tried to get to him, looking at the same spot in the wood Merlin was looking at. "Nobodies-" he was cut off when Merlin collapsed in his arms. He was still at first, before he began to violently thrash back and forth.

"He's convulsing," Arthur was quiet at first, "Help!" he now screamed this, the other knights quickly rushed to their king, watching as the servant shook on the floor. It took a couple of minutes for him to stop. The knights all felt useless, staring at their friend. Arthur went to feel his pulse but quickly pulled back after feeling his friends ice cold wrist. "Get him blankets, anything you can find," Arthur quickly took of his cape, wrapping it around his friend. "Gwaine, help me move him closer to the fire," Gwaine nodded, wrapping Merlin's arm around his neck and carrying him next to the fire.

Arthur wasn't lying, Gwaine wanted to pull away when he felt Merlin's ice cold skin. The boy shivered, curling his knees to his chest. Percival, Leon and Elyan came back with blankets and their capes off, piling one by one a layer on their friend.

"What happened?" Gwaine was the first one to talk.

"I- I don't know," Arthur didn't pull his eyes from Merlin, "He just turned white and still before dropping," Arthur looked at the woods again, trying to look for anything that would help explain this.

"What can we do?" This was Elyan. Arthur shrugged, his mouth open, searching for anything to say.

"Keep him warm, for now that's all we can do," Thankfully, Gwaine had spoken up, "in the morning we'll see how he is, if nothing progressed we'll take him back to Gaius," Gwaine also didn't take his eyes away from the man. "That's all we can do," this was more a note to himself than to anyone else.

"I'll take first watch," Arthur spoke up, only now looking towards Percival, "we leave at first light."

The group didn't move at first, only after Arthur urged them to sleep did they split up. Gwaine was the last one to move, patting Arthur on the shoulder before finding his section in the clearing.

It was a quiet night, no noise but the crackling of the fire and the slight snoring of his men. He had stared at the fire for what felt like hours, thinking of his manservant deathly cold lying next to him. Every so often he would throw a twig into the fire and watch it crumble in on itself. The flames danced throughout the night, Arthur made sure of this. Any form of heat would help.

"Arthur," the creakiness of the voice startled him. Arthur turned looking at his servant, just waking. When he saw this a heavy weight lifted off of his chest.

"Merlin, buddy, you had us" _me_ "scared to death." Merlin smiled, still not removing the blankets as he sat up.

"Good to know you cared." His face was still white but seeing him now able to move and talk let Arthur relax a bit.

"What happened?"

"I-" Merlin went to speak but then quickly closed his mouth, a look of puzzlement on his face. Of course Arthur didn't see the woman, why even bring it up. "I don't know," Merlin shivered, outstretching his hands towards the fire. He shivered, he wasn't as cold as before, but every breath brought ice cold air into his frigid body.

"The moment we get home you're going to Gaius, you had us all worried." Merlin smirked at the king, then noticing Arthur's serious tone he took it off his face.

"I'm fine, I really am-"

"Don't lie to me Merlin," Arthur threw another stick into the fire, "It doesn't suit you well." Merlin almost broke out laughing at this, but he did not in fact have the life force to do anything but speak a couple of sentences. They both stared at the fire for a long time, neither daring to move.

It was eerily quiet, no noise came from anywhere but the camp. Arthur had wanted to investigate, see if there was a reason not even a bird had flew overhead, but decided against it, instead staying with Merlin.

"You should sleep," Merlin's voice was still hoarse. Arthur chuckled.

"I'm fine, Merlin, it's you who I should be worried about."

"I told you I'm fine," he whispered this, now his turn to throw a stick in the fire.

"That wasn't the case a couple of hours ago when you were convulsing on the floor." Merlin tucked his knees to his chest, not saying anything else. He felt himself dozing off, his mind mystified by the sparkling fire. His eyelids were heavy and darkness had overwhelmed him. He was on the verge of slipping into a deeper sleep when he heard it. The screams.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update as soon as possible!**

 **Reviews will be surely appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading, Olivia.**


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I want to say thank you so so so much for following and favoriting and to those who reviewed (lexi1220 and Lya200)! I don't think you understand how happy it makes me. Well, anyways, here's chapter two!

Have any of you guys read the Cursed Child yet? I just finished it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

The screams. Were they screams? Arthur had wondered this when he first heard them. They were hollow and distant. The whole camp had waken up, searching the woods for any sign of where they came from. Arthur had noticed that Merlin had flinched, tears swelling in his eyes. Arthur could have sworn he heard Merlin mumble "they're here" but he didn't have enough time to ask who. When they heard another scream the group instantly rose to their feet charging in the direction. Merlin didn't move. No matter how many times the knights made fun of him, Merlin never fit into the coward standard. But now sitting next to the fire while the men charged into danger, Merlin felt like one.

The woman in white had hallowed him out, her words leaving an icy touch in his bones.

 _Help them, they won't be able to survive without you._

Merlin's head was screaming at him, but his body ached and the ice was still haunting his heart.

 _Help them!_

Merlin wobbled to his feet, attempting to run after them. He instantly collapsed.

 _Get up, now._

He attempted again, picking up a sword to help him stay standing. The screams, rung in Merlin's ears as he followed his friends. He found them, all staring at something on the floor.

 _The screams._

Merlin blocked them out, limping to get a better view at what the knights were staring at. Arthur was on his knees, his face drained of color, his eyes fixated on a single spot a couple of meters ahead of him. Merlin broke through the circle of knights, wearily dropping to his knees next to the king.

"Arthur."

Arthur grabbed his servant's wrist with incredible strength, Merlin didn't flinch.

"You see her, don't you," Merlin's voice was not weak or horse this time, instead he spoke with underlying strength. He was sure it was able to reach Arthur.

"Emrys," the king mumbled. Gwaine had noticed Merlin's face turned pale like before.

"You can't let her get to you, Arthur, you must listen to me," Merlin looked directly into the king's eyes.

"The screams… Emrys… Camelot," Arthur was mumbling, shaking his head. Merlin had never seen the king in worse shape. Then almost in an instant he fell back, collapsing in Merlin's arms.

* * *

The screams were empty. It shook his bones and hit against his core. When he heard them for a second time he sprinted in the direction, hoping his men were at his tails.

The screams.

They weren't human, Arthur was sure of it. Yet they touched him in a way that has never affected him before, they hurt. Arthur was running, running towards the noises.

The screams.

It was cold, too cold. The chill in the air bit at his fingers and when he saw her it engulfed him. He fell to his knees, staring directly at the woman. She wore a long white gown, a cloak the same pureness covering the rest of her body.

"Arthur Pendragon," She smiled, her teeth the same color as the rest of her attire. He went to speak to her but felt his mouth shut. "Do not try to speak as it will do you no good." His knights were surrounding him trying to snap him out of his gaze, but to no avail. Eventually they stopped, all standing in a semi circle around the king, glaring. "I do not have much time, soon your friend will be here and unlike the others he will be able to pull you out," She didn't take a step, just moving a loose brown curl from out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Arthur noticed she spoke with much too wisdom for her age. " _They_ are here, _They_ are here to destroy Camelot and all you and Emrys have worked towards."

 _Another scream._

"Arthur, you must listen very carefully, for your decision on this matter will forever seal the fate of Albion. You must find Emrys, he is your most trusted ally, a man who has stayed by your side and has always treated you as the man you will one day be. Emrys is the only way you can save Camelot from _them_." She spoke with clear nobility. Arthur found a tug on his arm, he didn't look away from the mesmerizing woman.

"Arthur," Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, holding onto it without knowledge. "You see her, don't you." Merlin's voice held a power in it, something Arthur wanted to hold onto, something Arthur needed to hold onto.

"Emrys can hold more power than even me if he wanted to," she held her chin high, "You and him are like two sides of a coin young Pendragon."

"Emrys," Arthur was aware of Merlin standing to next to him, he needed to warn him.

"You can't let her get to you, you must listen to me," Arthur wouldn't let go of the servant's warmth.

"He has saved your life in many ways and will continue to lay down his life for yours."

"The screams," that was the only thing he had the strength to say.

"The screams are no longer from humans, a name they are not deserving of," she paused, "Emrys can help you, he is your only luck as I am Destiny, I can only warn you of the future paths."

"Emrys," Arthur wanted to move his arm forward, to reach out to the beautiful woman.

"He was and will always be your greatest ally and protector, he has protected and saved Camelot and will continue to."

"Camelot," Arthur was now worried, he felt the knights presence around him as well, he shook his head, still having many questions for the woman. He didn't have enough strength to put together a full sentence, but the woman had understood him.

"Camelot will be safe, if you find Emrys," she paused, looking at Merlin. "Your friend is strong, he has an anchor in you and is pulling you away from me, not many people can do that. Arthur, good luck, I have spent too long talking to you, a man without help from a friend would of had his heart ice cold by now. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon," she turned, leaving Arthur alone. He felt a breath leave him, and when he breathed another in he felt stinging cold air. He collapsed, falling into Merlin's arms.

"Get blankets," Merlin instantly commanded, he felt Arthur's skin, expecting it to be as cold as his was when he reemerged. Instead he found it to only slightly colder, chilly but nothing serious. Arthur had already began to stir awake.

"Merlin," Arthur reached up, finding the servant's neckerchief. Merlin had noticed a single tear swelling in the king's eye.

"Sire, are you alright," the king was lying on Merlin's lap, his face was pale but color was quickly coming back.

"You saved me," Merlin smiled.

"I did nothing but talk to you-"

"Something I was unable to do to you," the knights had brought back the blankets that once covered Merlin, instantly surprised the king was awake.

The sun had began to kiss warm colors into the sky.

"We best be going," Arthur stood up, wobbling his knees at first, before leaning against a nearby tree.

"What happened?" The king and his servant were unsure as to which one Leon was talking to.

"I will tell you all soon, but I'm afraid Camelot is in danger, we must leave for home immediately." Arthur quickly avoided the conversation, limping back to the campsite. The knights gave Merlin a weird look, but he was still far too weak to hold a deep conversation with all of them.

* * *

Merlin was shocked at how easily Arthur had recovered. Sure, he had Merlin to guide him back this time, but the woman was far too powerful, even for Merlin.

When they got back to camp, Merlin was thankful that the knights did most of the heavy lifting, still noticing the weakness in Merlin's bones. When they were ready Percival helped Merin onto his horse before everyone else did the same.

Arthur didn't ride in the front like normal, instead he rode next to Merlin with Leon leading.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you," the king spoke with a sharp whisper. Merlin instantly tensed up, remembering the words that Arthur mumbled.

 _Emrys._

"Any time," Merlin tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but an ache hit against his chest. The king shushed him.

"Do you know of a sorcerer that goes by the name Emrys?" Merlin tried his best to scrunch his eyebrows, tilting his head for an effect.

"I've never heard of him," his voice remained quiet this time, not willing to test the king. As a reply the king nodded, before riding ahead, next to Leon.

 _That was odd._

Merlin studied the king for the rest of the day. Gwaine insisted Merlin wear his cloak as extra warmth, wrapping it around his body. Merlin was grateful but now found it a burden when he was riding and could not stay steady on his horse. Arthur had not looked affected by the woman. Almost as if the sun had warmed his heart. Merlin admitted that the daylight on his skin helped heat him up but he was in no way 100 % healed.

Unlike the previous night the knights decided to stay riding as late as possible. The sun had already set, they sky turning a dull grey, when Arthur finally decided to pull in for the night.

They set up camp quick and tried to stay as close to one another as possible. They had not heard a single thing, but nobody was willing to leave the safety of the dim fire light.

Gwaine was taking first watch and Merlin's eyes instantly felt heavy when he curled up. As he drifted away he started to think that the screams were because of the woman in white, he didn't think much as sleep quickly overtook him.

* * *

"Merlin," It was a whisper, a faint one, as if someone was on the other side of a long tunnel. "Merlin," this time the whisper came with a light shove. Merlin winced, blinking his eyes a couple of times before he could see clearly. Arthur was hovering over him and Merlin had found it odd that the sky was still a dull grey.

"Did-" Arthur blocked Merlin's lips with his hand, motioning for him to get up and follow. Merlin nodded, doing as he was told. They didn't go far, in fact only a couple meters away from the campsite, but that was all they needed. Merlin had noticed that Gwaine had fallen asleep, probably changing shifts with the king.

"Merlin," the king's voice was now much more relaxed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Merlin's voice was both concerned and pissed.

"I asked you about a sorcerer earlier," Merlin flinched, his hand in fists at his side, "And I think you know why." Merlin's expression changed, his body now trying to distance himself from the prince.

"Arthur I-"

"She told you, too?" Merlin's body perked up, "About Emrys and Camelot?"

"Sire, I don't-"

"She has something to do with these screams, the woman we saw, I know it," Arthur was pacing around, not listening to Merlin.

"We don't even know what these screams are, we haven't heard any since last night," Arthur turned back to Merlin.

"You're right, I'm overthinking this," Arthur let out a sigh, "It's just-" Almost on queue did the echoing scream reach their ears.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was a quiet whisper. They had both noticed it this time, this scream was not like the others. It was still hollow and empty, but less so than before. It was almost as if this scream belonged to a person who has long lost their humanity. This time the scream called out a name.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as possible in the next coming week because I am going to Hawaii in a week and a half!**

 **Reviews are always amazing, as well as follows and favorites! If anyone ever is confused or just want to talk just pm me!**

 **Thank you! - Olivia**


	3. Three

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So sorry for these next couple of weeks, I'm kind of in vacation mode. Wow did I have a hard time writing this chapter, I honestly still can't tell you why! At least I have a better idea of where I'm going after this chapter. Yet again, sorry but it's up now! Thanks to all your reviews they mean a lot to me! If anyone ever has a question, comment or just wants to talk please feel free to pm me!

Anyone have any good coffee place suggestions in Seattle?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

The scream was subtle, Arthur and Merlin exchanged confused looks. They both heard it. Did they?

Gwaine came fumbling out of the clearing, sprinting ahead. Arthur and Merlin were directly behind him.

Seeing him secured their suspicions, the scream had called out to Gwaine.

"Mother!" Gwaine's voice was hoarse, as if he had been crying.

Arthur and Merlin ignored this trying to catch up to the knight ahead of him. They lost him through the woods. They were both panting when they stopped.

"Where'd he go?" Merlin tried to say through breaths.

"Mother!" Another scream from Gwaine answered the two and they instantly sprinted off.

They found him staring as a woman. She had older features, her hair was tucked in a loose black braid. She was pale and when Merlin and Arthur looked closer it seemed as if light was bending around her. When they looked at her legs it seemed as if they disappeared into a mist. She outstretched her hand to caress Gwaine's cheek. He began to breath in but no air came, the woman was stealing it.

Gwaine began to scream, a scream that was slowly loosing purpose behind it.

"Gwaine!" Merlin was the first to react, pulling Gwaine from the woman. He was coughing, his eyes closed, his skin ice cold. Arthur lunged at the woman but there was nothing to grasp and with a wretched scream she disappeared.

"We need to get him out of here," Arthur was now kneeling next to them, picking him up and slinging him across his shoulder, Merlin attempted to help on the other side but obviously wasn't as strong as Arthur.

"Gwaine!" Both Arthur and Merlin smiled when they heard the others have woken up as well.

"We're over here," Arthur shouted back. In a matter of seconds the knights were with them.

They gently placed Gwaine on the floor.

"Is he breathing?" Merlin wasn't sure which one of the knights said this.

"Barely," Merlin watched as his friend's chest barely rose.

"The scream," this was Elyan, "It was his this time," he continued to mumble, more to himself than anyone else.

"He's freezing," Merlin was touching his wrist, searching for a pulse.

"What happened?" This was Percival, staring at his friend on the floor.

"I don't know," Merlin was searching for answers. Thankfully, the king stepped in.

"Merlin and I were talking and we thought we heard a scream call Gwaine's name," Arthur looked at the man on the floor, "We thought it was nothing, just a trick of the wind when Gwaine came barreling out of the campsite, we found him with a ghost of a woman."

"She was taking his breath," Merlin mumbled this now making eye contact with the king.

"Can we do anything to help?" Elyan spoke but didn't move, still staring at the body on the floor.

"We need to-" As Merlin began to speak he was cut off by Gwaine shooting up and coughing. He took a heavy breath in, before quickly letting it out.

"Gwaine," Arthur was on his knees again and the rest of the knights had taken a step closer.

"Good to see you cared," Gwaine smirked before letting out a few coughs.

"What happened?" Arthur waited a couple of moments before asking.

"I heard my mother calling," this came out of Gwaine's mouth slow and confused. His head was tilted and his eyebrows scrunched, "I haven't seen my mother in years."

Arthur gave Merlin a look before standing up.

"You're still unwell, let's get you back to camp." With that, Elyan and percival bent down and helped the knight stand. Arthur had decided on asking Gwaine more about it when he was fully restored.

The walk back was longer than than expected. Gwaine coughed every couple of minutes which caused everyone to stop and wait for him to be able to walk again.

When they got there the campfire had sizzled into a small flame. Merlin reached for the wood and instantly started rebuilding the fire.

They had set Gwaine down near it as his skin was still cold.

"Gwaine, do you remember her touching you?" Gwaine looked up at the king who was leaning against a tree nearby.

"I remember seeing her smile," he smiled at this, "then she reached out and touched my cheek and I was no longer able to breath." He looked at the fire before returning his gaze to the group, "I don't know how but I started to scream, it felt as if she was ripping my soul from my body."

"Do we know anything new about what these creatures are?" Arthur was now pacing. Nobody answered.

"Arthur, I said I haven't seen my mother in years, that's because I was told she had died in a raid." Merlin had noticed Gwaine was nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

Arthur paused his pacing, "That woman back there did not look alive, she barely looked human."

"She didn't have legs, Arthur," Merlin hadn't spoken in a while.

"We should rest," this was Leon, "We need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible." Arthur went to argue, he needed to know more, but when he looked upon his knights faces he only saw exhaustion.

"We ride out at sunrise."

* * *

It had taken Arthur a while to go to sleep. His eye's were closed but his head racing. He tried to distract himself, listening to the crackling of the fire, the snoring of his men. He had realized that Gwaine still had an uneven breath but decided to talk to him about it tomorrow, tonight he needed his rest.

Eventually his mind trailed back to the start, who was this woman in white and why had she mentioned a sorcerer Emrys. He had grown to believe magic to be evil, but she had said he was Camelot's only saviour, and for some reason he believed her. She had called herself Destiny, or did she say she knew his destiny. Arthur was unsure and eventually decided to put it to rest, his head too tired to try to recall the conversation. Sleep took him quickly after this.

* * *

"Arthur," the voice was mellow, a slight push on his shoulder, "Arthur," the voice repeated itself and Arthur tied it to Merlin. He blinked a couple of times before seeing his servant.

"Is it time to go?" Arthur was now able to look at Merlin and noticed he had a confused look on his face.

The sun had just began to peek over the horizon, bruising the sky purple. "We need to get back to Camelot," Arthur instantly began to pack up his section, commanding Merlin to help.

It took a matter of minutes for them to be riding again.

The journey back felt short, they raced home. Nobody spoke, Gwaine was too weak to tell any stories and the king was pushing them forward in the heat. It had set a vibe that made no one else want to speak either.

* * *

The sight of the castle was sickening. Men, women and children were all laid across the courtyard, their skin ice cold, their bodies lifeless and still. Guinevere was waiting for them at the stairs.

"How many?" Arthur was looking at the bodies, not his wife.

"Thirteen," The queen's voice was quiet and Arthur could have sworn he heard fear, even though she hid it well. He looked back at her, before walking into the castle.

"Gather the council at once," Merlin nodded, doing as he was told.

Merlin felt it odd that Arthur didn't mention the woman he saw. When the knight's brought up his and Merlin's similar attacks he quickly dismissed the subject.

Guinevere had talked to them about the attacks in Camelot, and how they were similar to Gwaine's.

"They would scream out names, family members, friends," Guinevere paused to take a breath, "The next thing I would hear is their screams leaving their bodies."

"The only case where the victim has survived had been with Gwaine, the reason being because we pulled him away from the spirit, after the connection was broken." Arthur looked around the table, he felt useless. "Like the dorochas, fire seems to keep them away, the difference between these spirits is that they call out to you, they pull you from your home." Arthur stopped talking and stared at the center of the round table. He felt all eyes on him yet he didn't move. He contemplated telling about the Woman in White but eventually decided against it. "Council dismissed." The room stood from their seats and a chorus of "thank you, Sire," before the room emptied. In it now only sat Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and the King.

"Do you have any idea what these spirits might be, Gaius?" The king finally looked up from his fixated spot.

"I believe so, Sire," Gaius gave Merlin a quick stare before returning his gaze. "They are the tormented souls of the Earth. Souls that have not been able to rest. They crave a hunger that can only be fed from human souls."

"How were they conjured?" Arthur quickly shot back.

"There is a woman," at this Arthur instantly made eye contact with Merlin, "She was said to grant favors."

"Favors?" Arthur turned back to Gaius, "What kind of favors?"

"Almost like a bargain, a deal of some kind," Gaius was struggling to find words to explain.

"So this woman, she would be getting something out of this as well?" Arthur's face was filled with confusion.

"Yes," Gaius paused, "More times than most does this woman ask that she gets repaid in the future, for whatever that may be."

"And you believe this woman was the one conjuring the creatures?"

"She is the only one I can imagine being able to conjure them," Gaius paused again, reeling his thoughts, "Sire, she is one of four."

"One of four, what?"

"On of four children of the Earth." Gaius noticed the room's confused expressions and decided to continue, "I do not know much about them, there is very little writing regarding the children. From what I have gathered is that there are three sisters and a brother born from the Earth, they each take on many forms depending on the subject they are talking to." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, he looked more stressed than confused.

"They all had a part in this?" Arthur said this more like a command than a question.

"Only one is known to grant favors to the people, her name is Kaia."

"Is this all you know about her?" Gaius nodded in response. "You say children, does this mean..."

"They take many forms, Sire" Gaius paused again and the room fell silent. "Sire, someone must have asked her to perform this, she was never known to cause destruction without a reason."

"Did Morgana do this?" Gwen was the first one to mention what everyone else was thinking.

"I believe so," Arthur stared up at Gaius.

"How do we stop it?" Gaius looked at the floor before looking back at the king.

"Kaia is known to bargain, but it is in fact almost impossible to find her, and if you do find her she only cares to negotiate with very few."

"I'm a powerful man, I'm sure I can persuade her to stop this."

Gaius nodded, but he was staring at Merlin who had a blank expression.

"Is that all, Sire?" Arthur nodded and Gaius bowed before exiting.

"The woman," Arthur mumbled after Gaius left. Gwen stared at the two but they dare not look away from one another.

"You think it was Kaia?" Merlin had already put two and two together. But the woman he met did not seem interested in asking for a favor, instead she was warning him of the road to come.

"Who else would it be?"

* * *

 **So yet again, this chapter was really hard for me to get through. The "children of the Earth" are my own creation kind of, you'll see as we get later on in the story what they resemble and stuff like that. I'm not too pleased with how I ended this or began this or wrote any of this chapter but you know...**

 **Sorry again for the late upload of this chapter and chapters to come.**

 **Reviews would definitely be appreciated because they make me so happy to see!**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read! -Olivia**


	4. Four

**Author's Note** : Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry, I've been in Maui the past week and haven't had access to writing. This chapter's pretty slow and I'm not happy with it but I'm still here and hopefully will have the next one up soon! Ah I'm sorry again- hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin

* * *

Gaius was waiting for Merlin in his chambers. He was searching for a book, reaching high, his fingers barely grasping it.

"Gaius," Merlin's voice was soft but just enough to shock him.

"Boy, help me over here." Merlin quickly found his place, standing up and reaching for the book. It was an old small book, that fit perfectly in his hand, the title and pages were all worn down and it was hard to read.

"I haven't seen this book for years," He took out of Merlin's hands, turning it over in his.

"What is it?" Merlin hadn't taken his eyes off of it.

"Probably the book with the children mentioned in it," Gaius turned to go sit at the table, Merlin right behind him.

"So who are the children?" Merlin asked, sitting opposite from Gaius. Gaius was flipping through the pages carefully, searching.

"Like I said in the throne room," he began, "I only know of them through rumors, and I have told you all I know."

"You knew her name, Kaia was it?" Merlin was trying to get the physician's attention but he did not move his eyes.

"Kaia, she is the one most known to us people," Gaius was squinting his eyes, fixed on one page. After a few moments he huffed before turning it.

"What were her siblings names?"

"All of the children go by many names, when I say Kaia that is just the name I know her as," Gaius' words were slow. Merlin went to reply but was cut off, "Aha!" Gaius' fingers found a section on the page.

"What is it?" Merlin tilted his head to get a better view of the book. Now looking he realized that the book in Gaius' hands were in fact a journal.

"Look here, _Unlike her siblings, Kaia can sometimes be seen drawing in travellers in conversation. When in conversation she persuades or attempts to negotiate with them, typically when she gives them something she only asks for loyalty in return. This can also mean there souls in death or for them to return a favor…"_ Gaius' voice trailed off, looking up at Merlin who had a confused look on his face.

"Did you write this?"

"Many years ago," Gaius responded now looking back at the book.

"Does the king know you have it?" Gaius looked up, shaking his head. "What else does it say?" Now Gaius looked back and continued to read.

" _When in human form she is typically seen as a beautiful woman with olive skin and dark curly red hair. She is also seen wearing a dark green dress. Kaia is never seen in cities, she was once known to reside in the Forest of Alektar."_

"She's not the woman…" Merlin's voice was quiet, but loud enough for Gaius to hear.

"What woman?"

"A woman approached both Arthur and I on our way home," Merlin shrugged, "She didn't look like that at all."

"She approached you?" Gaius' now had a concerned tone in his voice.

"More like singled us out. When she spoke to me she called me Emrys, and nobody else could see or hear her. I don't know what she said to Arthur, other than that she mentioned Emrys." Merlin paused, "When I stopped talking to her it felt as if I couldn't breath, like ice had filled my lungs." Gaius was tapping the table, now back in his book searching the pages again. "Gaius?" Merlin had expected a reply.

"She is known as Naiya, _the hardest to find out of all of them, she only seeks people out in the most dire of situations, she has only been seen by few."_ Gaius pointed to a specific part on the page, " _She is also known to hold all destinies."_ Merlin shot him a questioning look.

"What does that mean?"

"I am not sure, this is all I have written on her," Gaius searched the rest of the pages but shook his head.

"She told me to be wary of the path I take, because it could affect Albion for the future to come." Merlin made eye contact with Gaius, "I need to tell Arthur." At that he bolted out of the room and down the hall to his chambers.

Arthur sat by his table, staring blankly at a sheet of paper.

"The woman we met, wasn't Kaia," Arthur looked up.

"Hello to you too, Merlin," He was now confused, letting what Merlin said sink in, "What are you saying?"

"Her name was Naiya, she is one of the sisters." Merlin had been out of breath and now realized he was panting slightly, "She rarely is seen, even more so than her fellow siblings."

"How do you know this?"

"Gaius," Merlin had finally steadied her breath.

"Anything else?" Arthur was tapping his fingers impatiently.

"No," it was Merlin's turn to be confused, "Why are you not asking more questions?"

"Night is coming again and I have no way of protecting my people," Arthur now looked at the floor before standing. "I plan on riding out, to try to find this woman, maybe I can do something."

"Wait till the morning," Merlin instantly replied, "It's not safe and tomorrow morning you'll have all day to reach the Forest of Alektar," Merlin hadn't realized he had taken a couple of steps towards the king.

"She is typically seen at night, am I correct?" Merlin nodded.

"But the forest is at least a half days ride!" Merlin protested not moving, but clutching his jacket. Arthur nodded.

"Tomorrow morning, you I and some others leave when day breaks." Merlin nodded.

"Tonight we need candles lighting this room." Merlin began to walk around and fill the room with light.

"Merlin, are you okay?" The king tried to get a better view of his frantic servant.

"Yes, I'm fine, just nervous," Merlin didn't look to his king instead he finished with the candles.

"Merlin, I'm going to be alright, make sure the queen finds her way back here, then," Arthur paused, rolling his eyes, "Please don't do anything stupid." Merlin smiled, a chuckle reaching his lips

It didn't take long to find the Queen, she was wrapping the corner. He nodded to her and gave the king a small smile before returning home.

Gaius had a small candle next to him, hovering over the same journal. He now sat by himself reading further than he read before.

When he walked in Merlin instantly lit more candles, placing them near the windows and doors.

"Gaius you should rest," Merlin's voice was drained and he hadn't known how tired he was until he said this.

"I'll be right to bed boy, you need your rest, good night," Gaius didn't even look up from his reading. Merlin typically would have felt this as odd but his tiredness was pulling him to his chambers.

Merlin surprisingly fell asleep quickly.

That sleep didn't last, the first scream came about an hour into the night. It was an older man, but the scream was heart wrenching, nethertheless. It was if he was loosing purpose.

The next scream came not long after. Every scream came directly after a call for someone.

"Mama!" It was a young girl this time, not over the age of ten. "Mama, is that you?" Merlin shot out of his bed. His eyes were closed but ever since the first man he couldn't go back to sleep. "Mama, where'd you go?" Her voice was so innocent, so pure. Merlin was sitting in his bed, he couldn't just leave a young girl to die. "Emrys!" It was the same voice, Merlin was sure of it, but this time is was pleading for help. Merlin found a torch in his room and instantly left afterwards.

She was sitting in the courtyard, a small toy in her hands.

"Hello," Merlin approached slowly, the girl appeared to have been crying. She perked up when she saw Merlin but she didn't move, instead she cocked her head to the side, almost analyzing him.

She went to speak but a frightened look took over and a scream escaped her lips. Merlin instantly ran towards her, scooping her up as he ran. He wasn't strong enough to necessarily carry her so he half dragged her down the street.

"Alice," The ghastly scream was taunting, he spun, whipping the torch with him. Nothing was there.

"Where do you live?" He spoke quiet and fast, the girl was still sobbing. She pointed and began to pull Merlin in that direction. "Alice, is that your name?" Merlin wanted to get there as soon as possible but also didn't want to scare the girl any more than she already was.

She nodded in response, her hands were shaking.

They walked by a small hut, and the girl turned into the house.

Merlin knocked on the door before letting her in. She turned quickly staring at him. Something was odd about the girl, like she was staring through you instead of at you. Her face was still and then she smiled, dimples on her face. Then she spoke, quietly and quick, but she definitely said it.

"Thank you, Emrys."

"You called-" He was cut off by the shutting door.

Merlin went to pull her to ask her but she was gone in the house, when he pulled on the knob it was locked.

He slammed his fist again, "Hello?" There was no response, silence filled the household. He tried opening it again but the door was sealed shut. Another scream stole his attention, he looked around and realized he was far from his room. He turned back, memorizing the house before quickly running back.

He counted three dead bodies on his way there, and now back he saw another two. There was a chill in the air.

 _She knew my name._

Merlin hadn't realized he was shaking now as well.

 _Not Merlin, she knew my other name. She was just a young girl._

Merlin had found himself at his door.

 _She didn't look like a druid. Do druids have a specific look?_

Merlin's head hurt, he didn't know whether it was because of the screams or the girl. The screams... Where'd they go?

* * *

 **So yeah that was that. Yet again, I am so so so sorry for lack of posting, I promise I'm still here. Also this chapter was very slow and I didn't like it but I felt like I had to post.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!**

 **-Olivia**


	5. Five

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! So school sucks, Merlin's still amazing. I just wanted to have an apology here and say I love each and every one of you and let the story go on!

Special shoutout to those who reviewed: **XpheliaDP, Linorien,** **Aaron, Shiranai Attune, lilyflower1345, Lya200, Eliane Gil, Mersan123 and Merlin123!**

You guys really make my day thank you so so soon much!

Also **LunaSkyEclipse** has an amazing my name, you know she's a great person just because of her name (even though you guys are all great).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

"How many dead?" Arthur's voice was low, yet the whole room knew what he said.

"Fifteen last night, sire," Merlin wasn't quite sure who said that, he was too busy waiting for the king's reaction. Arthur was concentrated on the floor for a long time, before looking up at his council.

"But sire," the room turned to Gaius, a patient expression on his face, "Another survived the attack, she is resting in my room as we speak." The whole room turned to the physician, a glimpse of hope in their eyes.

"When is she ready to be spoken to?"

"If you would like to, she is in fit enough condition." At Gaius' words, Arthur dismissed the council, hurrying to the physician's chambers, Merlin at his tail.

"What is her name?" Arthur spoke quick and fast as they walked.

"Alice," The words from his mentor's lips forced Merlin to stop walking.

 _Alice, the Alice he met the night before._

"Come on, Merlin, we don't have all day." Merlin picked up his pace, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

The moment they turned into the chambers a breath fell from Merlin's lips, one he did not know he was holding in. On the bed sat a woman, probably in her early thirties. She looked up to them with gracious eyes.

 _It wasn't the girl that knew his secret. It was just a coincidence._

"Sire," she bowed her head as best she could in her position.

"Please," Arthur, waved his hand, indicating for her to lie still. When she moved back into her position, the king began asking questions. "Do you know any reason that you would be okay, Alice, you are only one of two known survivors from an attack?" The woman avoided his gaze, looking to the foot of the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The king went to persist when she began speaking.

"I should be dead right now," she spoke quietly, "I saw my mother," her bottom lip quivered, "She reached out and grabbed me - I felt my soul being ripped from me, an indescribable pain," A sobbed stopped her from talking longer, the king made eye contact with Merlin, who like Arthur, was waiting for an explanation.

"Alice how did you-" He was interrupted by her.

"A young girl, I saw a young girl before I passed out," Merlin became tense at the mention of the girl. "She mumbled something," The woman shook her head, her face pinched as she tried to remember, "Emrys," Now both the men went tense.

"What about Emrys?" The king spoke slowly, making sure he heard her right.

"Emrys would make the right decision."

"Thank you," the king said through gritted teeth. The woman nodded, turning to Gaius who had re-entered the room. Arthur stood up, grabbing Merlin by the arm and dragging him out.

"So this Emrys, he's deciding who lives and who dies?" Arthur spoke a harsh hush. They were just outside Gaius' chambers, but still tucked away so nobody could hear them.

Merlin replied by shaking his head.

"No," he said this too surely, rewarding him with a confused look by Arthur, "That's not what she said," Merlin then tried to explain, remembering the woman's tale.

"She said Emrys would make the right choice," Arthur repeated, still not getting answers. Merlin himself was confused, trying to wrap his head around this young girl he met the previous night.

"That doesn't mean he is choosing to kill dozens of people." Merlin spoke with a forceful undertone, causing Arthur to nod in agreement.

"You're right," he mumbled, pushing past Merlin to get back into the castle, "but that doesn't mean I like him."

* * *

The day had just began to break when Arthur made his way to the courtyard. He was up all night, not able to sleep when the sound of death haunted him. Along with him Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Merlin prepared to ride out. The moment they were all ready they began their journey, the guards closing the gates after they left.

They sat in quiet for a while, letting no sounds but those of nature fill their ears. Merlin had his hands wrapped tightly around the reins.

"You're not looking to good," Gwaine's voice scared Merlin, the warlock jumping in his saddle.

"I'm just tired," Merlin's voice relayed this information. Gwaine shrugged.

"You two ever going to tell us where we're going, or do you just expect us to blindly follow?"

"You've blindly followed many woman to bed, what makes this any different?" The king's voice was filled with shocking liveliness and Merlin couldn't help but smile, the rest of the knights chuckling along.

"At least I knew I was going to bed then," Gwaine made a weak attempt.

"You were probably so drunk you weren't even sure it was a woman," this was Elyan, his words making the whole lot laugh. Gwaine's face went red and he retreated to the back of the crew.

They spoke only small chatter for the next couple of hours, a peacefulness that made them forget about all the death back in Camelot.

When they came to the edge of the forest all the memories of home came rushing back, a feeling of dread hanging over their hearts.

"We're here," this was Arthur, his voice lacking any form of life it had before.

"This is way worse than being taken to bed." Gwaine trotted past the stopped group, into the dark forest.

The rest of the group followed, not a word shared between any of them.

They wandered for what seems like hours, getting lost in the labyrinth of trees.

"Ay princess, do you think it's time to rest?" Yet again, the fake cheeriness in Gwaine's voice shocked the group. Arthur didn't respond, he turned his head slightly before continuing forward.

* * *

They were lost in the labyrinth of trees, the already dark atmosphere made it difficult for the crew to know the time.

"How much further, Sire?" This was Leon, respectful as always. The King opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it, unsure of what to say. To be honest, neither Arthur or Merlin knew where to go, only that she would probably be near here.

"We should settle in," this was Elyan, his head turned to the sky, peaking through the trees. The sky began to turn a bright purple as the sun ducked behind the horizon line.

"Arthur," Merlin road next to his determined king, "I understand you want to find her, I do as well, but there's no use if we're all going to die," his voice was a hush, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. His face was still, thoughts turning in his head.

"We build a fire, keep ourselves safe," The King pulled into a clearing on the side of the path, "We start up again at dawn." That was all he said before jumping off his horse and handing the reins to Merlin.

The knights worked fast in setting up the camp, they were finished the moment the sun dipped below, leaving them in darkness. They all gathered around the fire, no body talking, instead they all stared into the orange flames.

"We should rest," This was the King.

"I'll take first watch," Gwaine had a smile on his face.

"I'll stay up with him," The contrast between Gwaine's fake cheeriness and Merlin's somber tone left the group disheveled. No body seemed to argue and the group began to disperse.

It was at least a half an hour before the two of them had a conversation past small talk.

"It's a girl?" Gwaine held a sly smirk on his face, every shadow on his face accentuated by the flame. This cause Merlin to laugh slightly. "It's not a girl," Gwaine' face was filled with even more confusion than before.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you and Princess talking, you really aren't the best at keeping secrets."

"It's not a girl," Merlin said, drawing him away from secrets.

"What?"

"I mean," Merlin bit his lower lip unsure what to say, " The reason we're not telling you guys is not because we don't trust you, it's because we don't exactly know who she is and if you know who she is than maybe you'll- I mean- it's not that we don't think you're loyal- it's the exact opposite- it's because-"

"Merlin," Gwaine cut his friend off, sick of hearing him rambling on, "Whatever your reason, I'm sure it's a true one," this caused Merlin to genuinely smile. They fell back into silence. Merlin through a small stick into the flame, the wood cracking and splitting, before withering in on itself. Merlin thought that the screams throughout the night would creep him out, but instead the sound of silence shook his bones.

"There's been no screams," this was Arthur, approaching from where he slept. "Sleep," he directed it at Merlin, but he looked away.

"I'm fine," he looked up at Gwaine, "You on the other hand," He smiled and Gwaine nodded, disappearing into his sleeping section.

"It's very quiet," Arthur spoke, his voice a hush.

"I don't like it," Merlin had his knees tucked to his chest, his chin resting on them as he tossed another stick into the slowly dying flame.

"You should sleep too, Leon or Elyan would be glad to take your place."

"I wouldn't be able to," Merlin had his eyes fixated on the dancing flame.

"It's strange how loud silence can be."

Neither Arthur or Merlin made a move, instead they sat in peace. It stayed like that for a while, the two of them still with the flame keeping their faces warm. Even in the silence the light felt soothing.

"Arthur!" The king was up before Merlin even had time to react, bolting through the wood. For Merlin, this scene felt all too similar to the time they almost lost Gwaine. It was a woman's voice, a ghastly one at best. Merlin didn't recognize it, he also didn't have much time to think. The servant was on the king's trail, but the labyrinth of the woods were only harder to navigate in the dark.

The king's scream was not the same as the screams he had heard before, it was filled with passion and anger. Merlin turned in circles, every tree, every branch, all looked the same. Arthur's screams were coming from one direction, he was certain of it, yet it felt as if it was surrounding him.

Merlin dropped to his knees, the silence returning. A scream escaped from his lips, a scream that fell to empty echoes.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try my hardest to update, but you know, school sucks.**

 **Follows, reviews, and favorites are my favorite thing to see! You guys truly make my day.**

 **Thanks for reading, Olivia!**


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** So I'm possibly the worst person ever. Sorry bout that! Life's been busy but my friend pushed me to post this. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the continued support!

Special shout out to those reviewers for chapter 5 - **Aaronna, Merlinnnn (right amount of n's?), featherbrainy, notwolverine, and ElvishPhanlockian!**

Thank you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

The cold bit at Merlin's skin as the wind slithered through his hair. He gripped the bottom of his tunic, his whole body shaking.

"Emrys," Her voice was profound, almost unreal. Merlin turned his head, meeting the gaze of a beautiful woman, with olive skin and auburn curly hair.

"Kaia," he spoke her name before he even understood what was happening. She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"That is what some call me."

"I need-"

"Help?" Her voice was full and steady.

Merlin nodded, standing on his wobbly knees.

"Young warlock, you have heard of me, correct?"

Merlin was now able to look at her full body, her dress was a simple brown, with lace in the chest area. It was beautiful, made from expensive material, yet it was simple. Over the dress she wore a dark green cloak, covering most of the dress from him.

"Yes," his voice was hoarse.

"Than you know what my trade is," she looked younger than her voice.

"You-" He paused, now allowing it to all settle in, "You make deals."

"I am willing to help you-"

"Save Arthur, I don't care I'll give you anything, just make sure he's safe."

The woman began to laugh, a slight chuckle at first. Merlin looked at her confused.

"Dozens are dying in Camelot, you are standing in front of a woman of unknown power, and you care only of your master," the smile never left her face, "I am pleased."

"Where is he?" Merlin tried to pack as much force into that phrase as possible but he found himself tired and weak.

"I believe he has fallen into the hands of the witch known as Edith, a friend of the Lady Morgana," Merlin felt his throat begin to close.

"Take me to him," now his voice fulfilled the power it lacked before.

"I will, but Emrys, I wish for something in return."

"Anything," he was almost responded too quickly, "you take souls right? I'll sign mine to you-" She laughed, cutting Merlin off.

"I do not want your soul, Emrys."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want what every other magical being wants," she smiled, but this time it was different, instead of laughing at him she was smiling to cover up what seemed like embarrassment. "I am tired of hiding Emrys, tired of being scared, I'm tired of being alone," she paused, letting a breath exhale. "I have fulfilled my deal with the witch, she has Arthur in her hands and Camelot is in a state of panic, my souls no longer need to be out, I can call them back." Merlin was now lost at Kaia's train of thought. "I will do that, and help you find your King, under one condition."

Merlin nodded, now following, "And that is?"

"You bring about what you were destined to do, you and the young king restore magic to the land of Albion, and bring peace to me and my siblings. I can no longer live like this, begging for deals. Emrys, please, you cannot fail."

"I- I won't" he pause, "I promise."

She smiled at this, a breath exhaling.

"I myself cannot intrude with the witch, I will loose my end of the bargain."

"Her soul," this was a whisper from Merlin's lips. She nodded.

"When the witch dies, her soul will be under my possession. That is a power I cannot give up. I can give you something that can help you," she outstretched her hands where there now lay a dark purple cloak with an green emerald on top. He reached out and took it from her, examining it. "The cloak will hide your identity, from both your King and the Witch," she then directed her attention to the amulet, "The amulet, it holds the power to channel the energy from the Earth, it is one of the most powerful objects on this planet, use it wisely."

Merlin nodded his head, a strange understanding between them, "Thank you," he wrapped the cloak around himself, placing the hood over his head.

She whispered a spell, placing her hand on his head. When he opened his eyes the path to him became clear.

"Thank you," he mumbled again, shooting in the direction of his King.

* * *

The scream was so real so familiar. When Arthur stumbled into the clearing he expected to see someone he knew, some sense of familiarity the shout had. Instead a platinum blond girl stood in front of him.

"Atol," Her hand was outstretched and Arthur felt pain grasp at every inch of his body, a scream bellowing from his lips.

When the pain died down he found that he was now bound with rope and lying against a tree.

"My lady will be pleased with you," a giggled escaped the girl's lips, it emphasized how young she really was. He opened his eyes to look at her. She wore a gown with dirt staining the bottom. She was beautiful, yet a lack of love in her eye made her seem cold.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," it hurt Arthur how sweet she seemed when she smiled, "My name is Annabelle."

She's a sorcerer, he reminded himself, looks do deceive.

"You mentioned your mistress?" A sly smile returned to her lips.

"You have already heard of her, the lady Morgana." A pressure rested on Arthur's chest, making it hard for him to breath. "She said she wanted you dead, but that doesn't mean I cannot have fun with you first." She approached him, a small ornate dagger in her hand. She bent next to him, so she could look into his eyes. They were now only inches apart and Arthur could look into her bright green eyes. Before he thought there was something cold about them, and now he understood why. It was almost as if a screen was blocking her from the outer world, as if she could only see a blurry picture of reality.

"I feel sorry for you," he didn't dare move. He was looking into her eyes, yet she could not see fully past the screen. She took the dagger, resting it on his cheek, and sliding the sharp blade down. Arthur was shocked by the pain it caused him, another scream escaped his lips.

"Sorcery," she mumbled through giggles, "it can do wonders to objects of torture." Now she dug the knife into his side, the pain from the small object shooting out and reaching every inch of his body. He tried to bite his lip and not give her the satisfaction of another scream, but the pain was too much, even for him.

She now pulled it out, examining the small bloody object. She looked back to him, her hand reaching into the wound on his side. She dug her finger in and bent over, closer to Arthur.

"Nitan," A shock of electricity went pulsing through the wound into his body. He was surprised by how much pain the wound could cause. Annabelle went to go speak again but was cut off by a blast. She went shooting backwards, falling into the wood across from him. Arthur felt sleep begin to take him, his eyes rolling back.

As darkness started to creep into the corner of his eyes he saw a man approach, one covered by a purple cloak. The sorceresses eyes shot wide open, a smile curving onto her mouth.

"Emrys," she attempted to do a curtsey but she was far too antsy to do a full one.

"What have you done?" the man's voice was familiar to Arthur, but he was far to weary to think.

"You should be grateful," the girl directed her attention to Arthur, "Look, he's barely alive, perfect for my mistress." When the girl turned to step back to Arthur, Merlin put his hand up in defense, she instantly stopped. "I thought you were a friend, that you helped people like me, people like us!" A crazed laugh fell from her lips, "I can finish him, you can rebuild Camelot, let unite Albion, the way you were meant to!"

"I serve Arthur and Camelot, I serve what I believe to be right and just," Merlin looked the girl up and down, a sad example of what Uthur has done to people of magic. "It is people like you, people like your mistress-"

"You know nothing of my mistress," the young girl was gone when she spoke these words, her face turning rough and cold.

"- that only turn the king's heart cold to magic."

"You are more of an idiot than a great warlock." She brought her hands up, "Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat."

Merlin shot back, he felt his ribs crash from the force of hitting against a tree.

"Forb Fleoge," The girl shot back, her head slamming into the tree. She slumped unconscious.

* * *

Arthur was barely hanging on, watching as a trail of blood fell from the girl's mouth. The sorcerer seemed to stumble over to him, clutching his side.

"Emrys," Arthur attempted to say the sorcerers name, but only a whisper fell out. The sorcerer flinched at this. With a nod from the hooded man, Arthur was no longer tied. The warlock bent down, his hands over the wound in Arthur's side.

"Gestepe hole, purhhaele," Arthur reacted with a scream, his hands flying to the wound. To his surprise, it had closed up, leaving nothing but a dull pain.

"Thank You," Arthur's voice was faint, he attempted to sit up and help the weak warlock but he was too fragile to prevail. Instead he collapsed back against the tree.

"You are too weak to move, you knights will find you soon enough." And with that the warlock turned, stumbling into the darkness off the woods. Arthur reluctantly let sleep wash over him.

* * *

The moment Merlin was away from the clearing he pulled off the cloak, pulling up his shirt to see a purple side. He at least broke two of his ribs, he couldn't really see in the dark. In fact, Merlin wasn't sure he could see steady at all. He brought his hand to his head where blood was oozing out.

That was the last thing he remembered before collapsing into the cold earth.

* * *

 **So yeah, there's that! I kind of know where I'm going for the next few chapters I just have one issue. I think I finally figured it out. Anyways, thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting! You all make my day!**

 **Thank You, Olivia**


	7. Seven

**Author's Note:** Wow has it been a long time. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas). I hope you guys have had a great holiday season! Anyone seen the new Sherlock episode, cause I'm freaking out right now - any theories?

Anyways Special Shoutout to those who reviewed you guys are hella awesome and you make me smile. **Guest, Linorien, Mersan123, and Amelia Avelin.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin

Ok on to the story!

* * *

The sun was still tucked behind the horizon, nothing but a dull grey gracing the sky. There was barely any light when Gwaine found Merlin's frail body. There was barely any light when Merlin's eyes glowed a bright gold.

Gwaine had found his body curled up, a long cape protecting him from the harsh weather.

The knight went to scream, shout for help, when he made eye contact with the boy and a brilliant gold burst from his eyes. Gwaine's voice died in his throat. He went to speak, to say anything, but nothing came.

Merlin moved a frail finger to his lips, indicating silence.

"I need help," a croaky whisper spoke, the noise foreign to the knight's ears, "Please Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded, still under Merlin's spell and unable to talk. He dropped to Merlin's side and pulled the cape from over his body. Blood stained his tunic, yet when he pulled Merlin's shirt up there was no broken skin. Still, at least two of Merlin's ribs were broken, and bruising kissed his torso.

"If I give you your voice back, promise not to shout." Merlin's weary voice brought Gwaine back to the present. He nodded in response. " _Maelan."_

A presence filled Gwaine, and yet even with his voice back he was speechless.

"Merlin-" _you're hurt… where did all this blood come from … why are you out here … you have magic._

"I need help," Merlin said this as he grabbed a strange colored pendant around his neck. He nodded to a large tree a couple of yards away. "Take me over there." Without question Gwaine helped his friend up and over to the tree. The moment the frail boy touched the tree, the pendant began to glow and the cut on his forehead began to seal up. A small yelp came from him as he was shot back, Gwaine catching his fall. Merlin chuckled slightly, "thanks." His voice already sounded much fuller.

Leaves began to fall from the tree, yellows and browns.

"You have magic."

Merlin shifted uncomfortable, taking a step away from Gwaine.

"Let me explain-"

"I won't tell the others."

Merlin's expression changed, now confused as he stared at his friend.

"But-"

"I never thought magic was bad Merlin, just people, if you aren't ready to tell the others then I cannot tell them for you."

A bright smile fell onto Merlin's hollowed face.

"You do have to answer me one thing," Merlin nodded, "How did you get out here, and how are you standing, when I checked earlier your torso was completely bruised and swollen."

Merlin looked down at the pendant around his neck.

"I was injured protecting Arthur -"

"He knows?"

Merlin shook his head, "That's why I had this cape,' he directed to the cloak crumpled up on the floor. "And I tried to get away, but My head was hurt pretty bad and I collapsed out here, then this pendant, it saved me started healing me." He wrapped his hand around it, " I'm still not fully healed," to show this he pulled up his shirt to show that two of his ribs were slightly disoriented out and his skin was still purple. "Gaius can do the rest, It was too much power from the tree, even for me to handle."

"It healed you.''

"The magic from the Earth healed me, the pendant channeled this power."

Gwaine nodded in understanding.

"We should head back now, they'll come looking for us."

"We found the princess a while back, he said he lost you in the wood, we then spread out to find you."

Merlin bent down to pick up the cape, he held the soft fabric in his hands, turning it over.

"I need to hide this, Arthur can't see I have it."

Gwaine reacted quickly, turning towards the tree and taking the cloak from his friend. Gwaine reached up and placed it in a small hole carved out from the tree. He traced his hands over a black mark in the shape of Merlin's hand.

"The tree's marked from your magic, I'll come back and get it before we leave tomorrow."

Merlin took the pendent from his neck and placed it inside the tree as well.

Now a small smile crept onto his face, "Thank you."

They began their walk back, initially in silence.

"How long?"

Merlin looked at his friend confused.

"How long since what?"

"Since you've had magic."

A chuckle fell from Merlin's lips.

"I was born with magic Gwaine, my mother had to chase floating objects around our house."

"Then why come to Camelot?"

"My mother couldn't have me stay in the town, people were getting suspicious and if they ever found out-" Merlin shrugged, "My mother sent me to her uncle, Gaius, said that he would protect me and get me a steady job."

"And you've lived there ever since." Merlin nodded.

"I wasn't supposed to work under Arthur, in fact when I got the job we hated each other." Merlin smiled, remembering their first meeting. "I saved his life and as a reward, Uther gave me the job as his servant."

A silence fell between them again.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

Merlin looked up, a sad smile on his face. "I was scared, I'm still not sure how anyone will react. My entire life I've had to run from who I really am, fearful of the consequences. It's strange to me that I'm even having this conversation with you."

"You know you can always trust me, mate, right?" Merlin nodded.

The rest of the trip was filled with silence, nothing but the leaves crunching beneath their feet.

The sun was now peeking over the horizon, kissing the sky with deep purples and bright pinks.

"They'll find him," Elyan reassured, "Merlin always turns up."

As Arthur went to reply, two men came stumbling into them.

"Merlin!" Arthur shot up, before wincing at the pain in his side, "Where have you been?"

Gwaine opened his mouth but Merlin was the first to speak.

"I was following you, you had gone mad searching for something, when I lost you a blond woman approached me. She figured out pretty quickly that I was travelling with you and knocked me unconscious."

Gwaine nodded, "I found him on the floor back a couple hundred meters."

"You're bleeding?" The king looked at Merlin's bloodied shirt.

"I'm fine," Merlin tried to chuckle, quickly changing the topic, "Did you worry about me?"

The King instantly took a step back, "Of course not Merlin," this caused Merlin to smile.

"Where are the others?" This was Gwaine, cutting into the conversation.

"Leon stayed back at the camp, Mordred and Percival are out searching for this idiot, I told them if they didn't find him before night to meet back by the camp."

"They should be back any minute now," Elyan said nodding to the sky.

They walked back to the camp together, nothing but small talk between the four.

Leon was sitting on a log feeding twigs to the fire. When he noticed the knights and Merlin walk in he stood up.

"I'm fine Leon," Merlin said before finding a seat against a tree.

"Any signs of the other two?" This was the king, Leon shook his head as a response. "Merlin, if you're really okay you're coming on a walk with me." The king turned to his friend, a sly smile on his face. Merlin stood up, trying not to look too much in pain.

"Sire is that the best-"

"We won't be long, just searching for the other two."

Merlin gave Gwaine an uneasy look before going with the king.

Arthur didn't say anything for a while, he just walked leading Merlin. When they got far enough away from the camp Arthur quickly turned facing his servant.

"Emrys visited me," His spoke quickly.

"When?" Merlin tried his best to show some kind of feeling, "Did you see his face?"

"He saved me from the blond witch you were attacked by," Arthur brushed his hand through his hair pacing, " and No he was wearing a cloak, I couldn't see under it."

Merlin let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He had a necklace one."

"A necklace?" Merlin questioned, unsure of what to say.

"Yes- it was green and glowing." The king pursed his lips, his eyes opening wide, "Like an emerald."

"He was using an emerald?" Merlin was not utterly confused by the king's awakening.

"I'm not sure if he was using it, but he was definitely wearing it." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, "If I find the possessor if this pendant, I can find Emrys and talk to him, try to understand him." The king looked at the floor, "He saved me, a sorcerer," The King

A couple of moments passed of silence, "They'll be waiting for us." The King snapped up to Merlin.

"He's one of them you know." Merlin looked up.

"Do you have any idea who?"

The king shook his head, "It has to be."

Merlin nodded, turning to head back to the camp.

Elyan was the only one awake when they returned, the rest of the knights tried to get as much shut eye as they could. The king nodded to Elyan before going to his designated section and falling asleep, Merlin did the same.

It was early when the King heard motion, way too early for them to start getting ready. The sky was still pitch black, a small crescent moon didn't illuminate much light. Arthur saw a man's figure stand, creeping off away from the camp. Arthur instantly got to his feet, following the figure.

Arthur followed him for a while, through the labyrinth of trees, until he stopped at a clearing. Arthur ducked behind a tree, peeking his head out just enough to see the man. The man reached into the hole in the tree across from Arthur, pulling out a dark cloak. When he reached back in a green pendant came out with his hand. The gem glowed, outlining Gwaine's face.

Arthur instantly ducked behind the tree, hearing his knight rush past him.

* * *

 **Don't you love how ignorant Arthur is?! I'm actually going to try to update soon this time, maybe I will actually be able to do it?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you favorited/followed or reviewed.**

 **If anyone wants to talk pm me, I love meeting people.** (This includes discussing Sherlock theories because I am always up for that)

 **Anyways, Thank You guys so so much! -Olivia**


	8. Eight

**Author's Note:** So this is my shortest chapter yet. Sorry about that. I just wanted to kind of introduce this character and her relevance. The next chapter should be up soon though! I promise well get Gwaine and Arthur in a room together soon.

Special thanks always to those who reviewed! **Signal27, MythologyStar, Dee, Linorien, Mersan123, Lya200, yummypie193, Aaronna, and Sedgester** (btw I don't think Moriarty is still alive but I can never truly know with Sherlock. I do think though that Moriarty didn't work alone and that the rest of his clan has a lot in store for Sherlock. My sister thinks Mary (or someone else) was head of the "Moriarty" clan and that the one we see is just a figure head and not the one truly pulling the strings. okay rant over)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

The morning couldn't come quick enough. Arthur had quickly snuck back to the camp but had not been able to fall back asleep. He stared at the dark sky, watching as the sky turned from black to the bright orange of morning.

"Sire," This was Leon, respectively approaching the king.

"I'm up," Arthur curled up, running his hands through his tangled hair.

"We should leave if we want to get back tonight."

Arthur nodded, standing up. As he stood he noticed Merlin and Gwaine we're talking quietly away from the others.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, laughing at their shocked expression, "My stuff isn't going to pack itself."

Merlin mumbled something to Gwaine before rolling his eyes and running over to the king's stuff.

They packed up pretty quickly, Arthur made sure of that. They were on the road before the sun had fully been in the sky.

For the most part the ride home was normal, the knights spoke among themselves, occasionally cracking a joke for the whole crew. Merlin kept peering forward, noticing the odd silence of his master. Whenever he'd go to talk to the King, Arthur would respond with a simple one word answer if that. Merlin shrugged it off as the stress of the journey and would join the knights in conversation.

It was about mid-day when they decided to stop for a break. Merlin had ventured off, going to fill water tanks for the knights. He enjoyed his moments of silence. Although he admired the knights and loved the conversation, every once in awhile he needed a break from Gwaine blabbering on about his stories.

It was silent when he first heard it. A child's laugh. Merlin's body stiffened. He instantly backed away from the creek. He tried to convince himself it was nothing, just a trick of the wind. Then he heard it again, an innocent child's laugh.

"You alright, mate?" Merlin jumped back again. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," Merlin's voice was hoarse and dry, "I just don't feel that good."

Gwaine took a step closer to his friend, placing his hand on merlin's shoulder.

"You should go lie down."

"I will," Merlin turned to face Gwaine, a puzzled look on his face, "why are you here?"

"Oh!" A bright smile lit up Gwaine's face. He spun, reaching into his back and pulling out the dark cloak.

A soft smile lit across Merlin's face.

"Thank you," Merlin pulled it into his own ouch he was carrying.

"Oh and don't forget this," Gwaine carefully transferred the amulet into Merlin's hands.

"Thank you-"

"Merlin it was really no big deal, I just had to grab it -"

"No, I mean thank you for not turning on me," Merlin chuckled softly, "I've only ever dreamed of a day where I could tell my friends about who I really am."

Gwaine smiled, when he opened his mouth to speak it was cut off by a young girl's shriek. They both sprinted to the location of the scream, the wind running through their hair.

When they got their they were not expecting to see what they saw.

A young girl wore a short white dress, a long veil that blew behind her, reflecting in the sunlight. Sometimes when Merlin looked at it it appeared to have never been there. The girl could not have been more than 7 years of age, splashing playfully in the stream. The girl looked up, she stared at Merlin like she was looking through him. A chill ran down his spine.

"Alice," the word fell softly from his lips and a smile painted the girl's face.

"You remembered."

"What are you doing here?" Gwaine was the first to speak to her. The girl shifted, tilting her head ever so slightly.

She had light pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair fell in silver blond curls down her back.

Her large grey eyes moved from Gwaine, to Merlin, then back to Gwaine.

"What is Strength doing here?" Her voice was young, yet it had an ancient feel to it.

"Strength?" Gwaine's brows were furrowed, he turned towards Merlin who was still staring at the girl.

"He's a friend."

"So he knows of you, Emrys?"

Merlin nodded in a response, stepping closer to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I am sometimes called, Anilla, but I have many names."

Merlin toyed with the name, he had vaguely remembered reading it somewhere. "Why did you visit me that one night?"

"I had no choice, I am vulnerable in the eyes of the witch Morgana, she was hunting me down. Camelot was the only place Morgana feared. I needed to find you, I needed protection, I knew you could not resist saving a young girl. Your soul is in fact very bright young warlock"

"Waking up to save a young girl, who wouldn't do that?"

"You were the only one to come to my aid," She paused, the tone of her voice changing, "My sister is hurt because of you Emrys."

"Merlin would never hurt a fly," Gwaine took a step forward protecting his friend.

Anilla's gaze switched, a cold stare that looked into Gwaine's soul.

"I never said he hurt her, I said she is hurt because of him."

"You're one of the Children of the Earth," Merlin spoke, barely a whisper.

"I am the youngest of my siblings, and I go a great deal in protecting them."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Merlin's face was filled with confusion, "My sister gave you her cloak, making it easier for the witch to find her, she is now rotting in a cell all by herself."

"Why can't you go get her?" This was Gwaine.

"She has warded her location from me, and without that gem you hold in your satchel there is no way of me finding her."

"And I can?" Merlin was now even more confused by the young girl.

"With the help of me and my siblings you can find her." The girl stood, raising her hand and catching a staff in the wind. Merlin noticed her eyes turned a clear white instead of the normal gold. "Emrys, you must understand that my sister is your first priority, and by me giving you this staff I am trusting you to bring her back with no harm."

"Yes," The words fell cooly from his lips.

"I understand your King does not know of your powers yet." Merlin nodded. "The staff will come when you call for it, _secan mec."_

Merlin repeated the words, the staff vanishing from the girl's hands into Merlins. She smiled.

"And when you want it to vanish you say, _Ic bancie be."_

Merlin now repeated these words, the staff vanishing with the wind.

"That is all Emrys, I will see you soon." And with another flash of her white eyes the wind picked up the girl, vanishing before them.

Merlin and Gwaine both found themselves staring at the same spot even after the girl left.

"What the hell was that?" Gwaine's voice was quiet for the knight.

"I don't have a clue."

* * *

 **Okay so that was just a quick one but I'm gonna try to post another one soon.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! You guys make my day!**

 **Thank You - Olivia**


End file.
